fannautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Anywek
MADE BY: yarheeguy aboutedit this is my first time using this thing so if you forgive me if this template or wrong of anything like that, you might be able to fix it, as long you don't change anything. also on anorther note, this character is like a kinda like a announcer sort of character, so he kinda like a NPC or something like that Backstoryedit before he was a captain of the Awesomenauts, he used to have a lot of history. when Cody Anywek was on his twenties he wanted to solve crime and help the government, so he went to the police Academy to become a cop, soon enough he became a detective of the new London Police department. Because of detective Anywek way and style of his crime solving, the federal space agency (F.S.A) seen notice of Anywek and offered a job for the agency, Anywek kindly agreed with the job for one condition, to still kept his name as detective Anywek. After that, he soon became the "classic" best agent/detective of the F.S.A, thats until in 3586 when he was on a investigation of a escapee from a maximum security ward, and just one job to do, find the escapee, and get it dead or alive, Anywek manage to find this escapee on a unknown planet, and when he found this prisoner, it turn out to be a little girl, Anywek felt pity for her, so all he did was told the F.S.A that she is now dead, but in reaity , she was part of a team that was also on the planet known as "the Awesomenauts" and as for Anywek, he quit the F.S.A and have his first command of this "Awesomenauts" and that for now on, he is known as captain Anywek UtilityEdit Species: human Gender: male Speech: nearly British - a English accent but sometime fall out to American and/or Italian (but mostly English) QuotesEdit announcer quotes "reaforcements will arrive in five seconds" - when droids spawn in five seconds "I have spawn reaforcements at your location" - when droid have spawn "good kill, soldier" - when someone drawn first blood "your stats say that you are on a killing streak" - when the player is on a killing spree "you are a greater then me, great job" - when the player is awesome "our defences is taking fire" - when the player team' turret is under attack "the enemy is one step closer to the drill" - when the player team' turret has destroyed "the enemy is in the base, I repeat, the enemy is in the base" - when the enemy is in the player team' base "the drill will not defend itself, get a move on" - when the drill is 1/3 damaged "(sigh) can't wait till general default explan me of this defeat " - defeated (general default is basic defultt announcer) "good job boys, i will send you a ride back at the base, captain Anywek out" victory#1 "yeah, WE ARE, THE LAW!" Victory#2 (a reference from judge Dredd) and thats all of the quotes Ican think of for Anywek. trivaedit . Anywek is also featured on a fanfiction story, Awesomenauts: the great, the worst and the crazy, which also was made by yarheeguy